mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dave Wittenberg
| birth_place = Johannesburg, South Africa | death_date = | death_place = | job = Voice Actor | alias = Dave Lelyveld, Dave Whittenburg | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Digimon as Henry Wong Final Fantasy VII Advent Children as Yazoo Naruto as Kakashi Hatake Witch Hunter Robin as Michael Lee Xenosaga as Allen Ridgeley Zatch Bell! as Parco Folgore/Ponygon | URL = http://www.davewittenberg.com/ | agent = Sutton, Barth and Vennari }} David Richard Paul "Dave" Wittenberg (born September 1, 1971 in Johannesburg, South Africa) is a prolific South African-born American video game and anime voice actor with nearly one hundred titles to his credit. While Wittenberg was born in a hospital in South Africa, he was primarily raised in Boston. He is also a writer whose work includes episodes of the Digimon television series and narrates many documentaries and specials for the Travel Channel and the Food Network. Some of his aliases include Dave Lelyveld and Dave Whittenburg. Notable roles Anime roles * .hack//SIGN - Sora, Player killer * Afro Samurai - Matasaburo * Ai Yori Aoshi - Kaoru Hanabishi * Appleseed - Yoshitsune Miyamoto * Android Kikaider - Jiro/Kikaider * Babel II - Beyond Infinity - Koichi Kamiya * Battle B-Daman - Gray Michael Vincent * Blood+ - Solomon, Karman, Glay, Additional Voices * Burn Up Scramble - Yuji Naruo * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - Kerberos (true form) * Chobits - Peep show manager * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Gino Weinberg, Gao Hai * Digimon Data Squad - Kouki/BioThunderbirmon/BioDarkdramon * Digimon Frontier the Movie - Takuya Kanbara * Digimon Frontier - The Trailmon Family, IceDevimon (in the style of Christopher Walken), EmperorGreymon, Susanoomon (shared with Steve Staley) * Digimon Tamers - Henry Wong/MegaGargomon (shared), Ebonwumon * Eureka Seven - Woz * Figure 17 - Shinji Ogawa * Fighting Spirit - Alexander Volg Zangief * Fushigi Yūgi Eikoden - Tamahome * Gad Guard - Katana * Geneshaft - Jean Gadot * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Saito * Hare+Guu - Uigher * Heat Guy J - Ian Nulse, Ray Dullier, additional voices * Idaten Jump - Kyoichi Shido * IGPX Immortal Grand Prix - Timma, Frank Bullit, Younger Rocket, various voices * Initial D - Takumi Fujiwara * Karas - Kure * Last Exile - Mullin Shetland * Lupin the 3rd - Jyoutaro Marukin (Episode 19: Can You Open the 10-Year Vault?) * Please Teacher - Kei Kusanagi * MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance - Kannochi * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Computer club leader, Yusuke Suzuki * Naruto - Kakashi Hatake, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Pain (episode 135) * Naruto Shippuden - Kakashi Hatake, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu * Rave Master - Pasha * Risky Safety - shinigami * Rurouni Kenshin - Tetsuma Okubo, Yutaro Tsukayama * Samurai Champloo - Ryujiro Sasaki, Kagemaru, Tatsunoshin Niwa, Hankichi Otawa * Scrapped Princess- Forsythe * S-CRY-ed - Asuka Tachibana * Stitch! - Reuben (Experiment 625), Mr. Honda * Twelve Kingdoms - Enki (Rokuta) * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Commander Irving Vold Valeria * Witch Hunter Robin - Michael Lee * Wolf's Rain - Sedo * X-TV - Subaru Sumeragi * Ys - Adol Christin * Zatch Bell! - Parco Folgore, Ponygon, Dufort, additional voices Non-anime roles * Ben 10 - Upchuck, Harold, Escape Artist, Emcee (Ep. 22) * Chowder - Additional Voices, Gorgonzola (adult) * Codename: Kids Next Door - Dodgeball Wizard, Ernest, Numbuh 74.239, Additional Voices * Crusing Do's and Don'ts - Narrator * Family Guy - Woody Boyd in Road to Rupert * I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant - Narrator * Legion of Super Heroes - Ferro Lad * Mystery ER - Narrator * Ninja Warrior - Announcer (USA) * Stroker & Hoop - Bear Mascot * Unbeatable Banzuke - Announcer (USA) * WordGirl - Hosted (USA) Movie roles * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Upchuck * Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door - Lee Sampson * Digimon: Battle of Adventurers - Henry Wong * Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon - Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon/BurningGreymon * Digimon: Runaway Locomon - Henry Wong/MegaGargomon (shared) * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Yazoo * Galerians: Rion - Rion, Cain * Operation: Z.E.R.O. - Young Numbuh Zero, Sector Z Operative * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom - Kakashi Hatake * ''Naruto: Shippūden the Movie - Kakashi Hatake Gitai * ''Resident Evil: Degeneration - Ron Davis's secretary * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Ichiro Ohgami * Tekkonkinkreet - Additional Voice * WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 - Shinichiro Hata * Underfist: Halloween Bash - Bun-Bun Video game roles * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Gaspard, Matsu * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce - Gaspard, Matsu * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption - Gaspard, Matsu * .hack//INFECTION - Sora * .hack//MUTATION - Sora * .hack//OUTBREAK - Sora * .hack//QUARANTINE - Sora * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Alyosha, Additional voices (uncredited) * Armored Core 4 - Zanni/Roughcut, Launch Site Staff Member * Aliens versus Predator - All Narration * Baroque - The Coffin Man, Koriel Member no. 3 (uncredited) * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Leon Belmont (uncredited) * Company of Heroes - Airborne (night), Various voices * Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars - Nod Shadow Team, Nod Raider Buggy, Additional voices * Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath - Kane's assistant (live action performance), Additional voices * Crimson Gem Saga - Henson (uncredited) * Cross Edge - Reicher/Rewrich Wallach (uncredited) * Dead Rising - Ed Deluca, James Ramsey, Sam Franklin, Additional voices (as Dave Wittenburg) * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed - Additional voices * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon - Deep Naval, Murray * Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza - John McClane, Random Terrorists * Die Hard: Vendetta - John McClane * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Kefka Palazzo * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Geoffery, Super Hero Auram (uncredited), Tink. * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Yuan Shao (uncredited) * Fight Club - Additional voices * Final Fantasy XIII - Amodar * Galerians: Ash - Ash (as David Lelyveld) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Saito * Generation of Chaos - Orochimaru (uncredited) * God of War III - Civilians and Soldiers * GUN - Soapy Jennings * Halo 3: ODST - Mike Branley * Kensei: Sacred Fist - Mark Galeon * Luminous Arc - Nikolai, Kingston (uncredited) * Magna Carta 2 - Igton Pin * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Reicher/Rewrich Wallach * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Gladiator * Mass Effect - Additional voices * Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault - Tommy Conlin * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun - Additional voices * Mega Man X: Command Mission - Chief R (uncredited) * Metal Arms: Glitch in the System - Glitch * Naruto: Clash of Ninja - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Ninja Council - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Ninja Council 2 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Ninja Council 3 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Council 4 - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto: Ninja Destiny - Kakashi Hatake * Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 - Kakashi Hatake * Operation Darkness - The Needle, Michael Wittmann (uncredited) * Persona 2: Eternal Punisment - Katsuya Suou (uncredited) * Project Sylpheed - Ian Gardener (uncredited) * Prototype (video game) - Additional Voices * Radiata Stories - Nocturne, Additional voices (uncredited) * Rave Master - Pasha * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Michael Sunnyside, Ichiro Ogami (uncredited) * SD Gundam Force: Showdown! - Gundiver 02, Guneagle (as David Lelyveld) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Cielo (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Cielo (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Teddie (uncredited) * SkyGunner - Copain (uncredited) * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 - "RAVEN" * Soul Nomad - Thorndyke (uncredited) * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Additional Voices * Steambot Chronicles - Belmundo, Bergamot, Mallow (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Cliff Fittir (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Troy (uncredited) * Sword of Etheria - Leon (uncredited) * The Incredible Hulk (2008 video game) - Additional Voices * Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Larson Conway * Trinity Universe - Prinny (uncredited) * Ultimate Spider-Man - Additional Voices * Valkyria Chronicles - Welkin Gunther * Valkyria Chronicles II - Welkin Gunther (uncredited) * Viewtiful Joe 2 - Cameo Leon (as Dave Whittenburg) * Wild Arms 5 - Kartikeya (uncredited) * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Angel * X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Additional Voices * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Allen Ridgeley (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Allen Ridgeley, Virgil, U-TIC Soldiers * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Allen Ridgeley * Yakuza - Additional Voices * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles - Dufort, Parco Folgore, Ponygon (as Dave Wittenberg) * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Dufort, Sebe, Parco Folgore, Ponygon Live action voiceover * Versus (film) - Suit (English dub, credited as Dave Levyland) * The Do's and Don'ts of Cruising (television) - Narrator External links * * * *The Official Site of Voice Artist Dave Wittenberg Category:1971 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:People from Johannesburg ar:ديف ويتنبرغ ja:デイヴ・ウィテンバーグ fi:Dave Wittenberg